Session 15
Members *Oleander Thorne the Fighter (Matt) *Paldrag Adinon the Paladin (Alexander) *Naryrr the Druid (Natalie) The Adventure The party has agreed to free Qesnef in return for safe departure from White Plume Mountain. He guides them safely out, and they head for Drellin's Ferry. The three day journey is completed in 2.5 days because Naryrr wild shaped into a horse and the rest of the party rode her. They made Jojo fly and tied a rope to him and draged him along ... like a kite. Some time around the second day, Oleander fell sick. Overnight, it got worse. He woke up blind and poisoned the following morning. The water of the mountain had carried a sickness. Nryrr burned some spells and cured him of both conditions. She soon fell sick herself. Out of breath, Naryrr asked a local where the temple was. He pointed to the obvious temple 40 yards away and rolled his eyes. The party went in and encountered an old friend, Jurgen the cleric. He assisted in their goal and got the resurrection set up. The party had a week to kill in town and made the best use of their time by selling gems, items, and equipment. Oleander fared better than Naryrr, but they were able to liquidate just about everything. The down payment was paid from the reward money they received from 'capturing' Sir Bluto, and they made up the rest by selling things. Sometimes getting a good deal, sometimes getting short changed. Finally the day of the ritual came. Scenic Interval: : "The Temple of Bob has asked each of you to participate in the ritual. Maybe hold some candles, say a few words. Jurgen steps in and says, “Holding candles is a small price to pay for getting your friend back.” : All they really want you to do is to say something in the course of casting the ritual, you know that will to incentify Paldrag’s spirit to return from the dead. : In the course of casting the ritual, the priests of bob stop periodically periodically to allow each of you to say a few words. : So, what words do each of you have to offer to help bring Paldrag back? The priests yield the floor to the party. : At the end of the ritual, absolutely nothing happens and the priests are aghast. They say, “Confound it, hold on a second.” : Jurgen comments, “Don’t anyone think of a giant marshmallow man.” : The priests mention, “We missed nothing, there is only one explanation, someone else must have brought him back from the dead already. We’ll get back to you. Cast some divination. Find out what’s goin’ on.” : Some time passes and the clerics of Bob told you what they could, and that is Paldrag is alive, but he doesn’t appear to be on this plane. The party was confused. The Church of Bob (hallowed be his name) offered to transfer what they could of Paldrag's soul into a rat. Knowing that this might cause the loss of memories, the party still debated about doing it. The next option was transferring the paladin's soul into Stinky the zombie. This option turned up the possibility of losing Paldrag's connection to his god and with it all spell casting abilities. Stuck with very poor choices, the party searched for a third alternative (yeah ... I am being gratious here). They found an alternative in a captured kobold rogue. The transfer was made and Zap the kobold rogue joined the party. All the personality of Paldrag combined with all the skill of a rogue kobold. Knowing that the Church of Bob (may peace and blessings be upon him) would take almost a month for their research and divination spells, the party headed back to White Plume Mountain to resume their adventure. Into the mountain they went. The frictionless room and harpy were quickly and efficiently dealt with. Naryrr struck her down in a pit. Visiting the inverted ziggurat, they destroyed the sea cats. Naryrr electrocuted them with her wand and Oleander killed the last one with a magic missile to the face. Moving through the eight foot deep water, Oleander pulled the lever, opening the door to the lowest level. He was sucked in and attacked. The rest of the party moved forth, and Paldrag the kobold missed the lever and was washed into the manticore chamber. The fight was on. Naryrr's wolves attacked, the rogue attacked, and Oleander was nailed by tail spike after tail spike. The fight was soon won though, and the party went into Qesnef's chamber. The magical illumination was still there. The luxurious room, its ceiling decorated with scrollwork and mosaics also held luxurious carpets, one in particular that really brought the room together, had not changed. Qesnef had clearly taken everything of value. Naryrr's wolves found a small bag of fey weed though. Qesnef will miss that. Tossing the rug and the 6-foot tall hookah into the bag of holding, Naryrr attempted to grab the magic sword that Qesnef left behind. Her first attempt was futile. She gathered her will and was able to hold it on the second attempt. The item was clearly magical. It knocked one of Oleander's attunement slots and attuned itself to him. The item was cursed and intelligent. We have to look into this in the future. The party then adventured forth. Taking Naryrr's lead and always going right, they cleated out some green slime and found a strange chamber. A 30 x 30 foot room with nine silvery globes hanging from the ceiling. The interior of the globes were painted with leaded paint, making all magic and divination fail. They were hung from the ceiling with adamantine wires. Each globe contained a key ... and something else. The party successfully found two potions, some gems, and some monsters. The first was an air elemental. The final was two shadows. The most interesting was a ring: ::Upon release, the ring speaks to the entire party telepathically, delivering the following message. “Stop before you pick me up. I function as a ring of invisibility but will also grant my wearer one wish spell each year. My only drawbacks are that I permanently consume 1 hit point per year, and I can have only one wearer. Once I am removed from the finger of the one who wears me, all my powers are lost. But if you would take me, you must put me on before you depart, because I can leave this room only while worn. So you must decide right now who will wear me permanently.” Paldrag mis-spoke on the wish and it fizzled. The ring turned to dust. And here we end our session. XP 3,100 Each Current XP: 26,100 Current level: 7; 7,900 XP until next level *Shadows - 3,600 *Manticore - 1,400 *Sea cats - 2,100 *Green slime - 1,100 *Gray ooze - 1,000 Loot *2 100-gp pearls *4 50-gp turquoises *200-gp ruby *11 worthless glass gems *300 pieces of lead *Cool carpet - weighs 30 lbs and valued at 250 gp *Potion of fly *Potion +2 DEX *Winterblade